The Bash
The Bash ist ein ab 2011 jährlich ausgetragener Backlash-Pay Per View. Zuvor wurde er von 2007 bis 2009 als Great American Bash von Smackdown veranstaltet, 2010 richtete Smackdown die Show ebenfalls als The Bash aus. Besonderheiten Ergebnisse 2007 *Submission Match: Sting besiegte Scott Steiner *6-Man Tag Team Match: Creepy Wealthy Freaks & Jeff Hardy besiegten Shelton Benjamin & The Cowboys *Street Fight: Abyss besiegte Sabu *2 on 1 Handicap Match: Chris Benoit & Gregory Helms besiegten General Manager AfRotaker *Singles Match: Mick Foley besiegte Hulk Hogan *3-Way Match for the Interpromotional L-Title: Matt Hardy © besiegte Johnny Nitro & X-Pac *Singles Match: Kevin Nash besiegte The Great Khali *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: CM Punk & Paul Burchill besiegten Whoomaga © via Countout *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Brock Lesnar © besiegte Eddie Guerrero 2008 *Singles Match: The Sandman besiegte Edge *Singles Match: Raven besiegte Sting *Straight Edge Street Fight: CM Punk besiegte Elijah Burke *Do or Die Match: Creepy Wealthy Freaks besiegten Team 3D *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte John Bradshaw Layfield *Elimination Tag Team Match: King Booker & Roddy Piper besiegten Foleys Stable *Singles Match for the United States Title: Shelton Benjamin © besiegte Gregory Helms *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: New World Order besiegten Whooomaga © *Last Man Standing Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Batista besiegte Mark Henry © 2009 *Singles Match: Chris Masters besiegte AJ Styles *Tag Team Match: Bad Boys Express besiegten New World Order *Singles Match: Steve Austin besiegte George Hackenschmidt *Hardcore Match: Mick Foley besiegte The Sandman *Singles Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Roddy Piper *Hardcore Match: Terry Funk besiegte Nick Mondo *Tables Match: John Cena besiegte Mark Henry *Singles Match for the United States Title: Sting © besiegte Montel Vontavious Porter *Singles Match for the World Heavyweight Title: Sid © besiegte Batista 2010 *3-Way Match: Matt Hardy besiegte Christian & Cody Rhodes *Tag Team Match: Batista & Brock Lesnar besiegten Jesse & Festus *Singles Match: Mick Foley besiegte Finlay *3 on 1 Handicap Elimination Match: Doink the Clown, Doink the Clown & Doink the Clown besiegten Mark Henry *Singles Match for the United States Title: Chris Jericho © besiegte Nigel McGuinness *Tag Team Match for the SAW Tag Team Titles: HartRock © besiegten Bad Boys Express *Hell in a Cell Match for the World Heavyweight Title: John Cena © besiegte Abyss 2011 *Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte The Miz *Singles Match for the SAW Television Title: Christian besiegte Mark Attack © *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Fear of Faces © vs. EMC² *Hardcore Match: Terry Funk besiegte Drew McIntyre *Tag Team Match: Ryan & Rude besiegten The New Standard *Flaming Ropes First Blood Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Thumbtack Jack © vs. Sami Callihan *3-Way Match: CM Punk besiegte Ezekiel Jackson & The Undertaker *Ladder Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: Randy Orton © vs. Chris Jericho 2012 *Singles Match: Brock Lesnar besiegte Ezekiel Jackson *Singles Match: Chris Hero besiegte Drew McIntyre *Last Man Standing Match: Tyler Black besiegte Christian *Tag Team Match for the SAW World Tag Team Titles: Funky Dancing © besiegten Z-Bones *Hardcore Match: Sami Callihan besiegte Raven *Singles Match: John Cena besiegte Terry Funk *Hardcore Match for the SAW Hardcore Title: Drake Younger besiegte Sabu © *Three Way Ladder Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Thumbtack Jack & Randy Orton *Singles Match for the SAW World Heavyweight Title: CM Punk © besiegte The Undertaker 2013 Pre Show: *Singles Match: Sterling James Keenan besiegte Daniel Bryan *Hardcore Match: Fandango besiegte The Big O Main Show *Singles Match: Sheamus besiegte William Regal *Tag Team Match - Losing Team Gets Suspended for the Remaining Year: Brocklirious besiegte La Coka Nostra via DQ *Singles Match: Chris Jericho besiegte Dolph Ziggler *SAW World Tag Team Titles Match: The Rising Broskis besiegten Z-Bones © *Tables Match: Randy Orton besiegte Thumbtack Jack *SAW Television Title Match: David Otunga besiegte Monty Brown © *Raven's Rules Match - Money in the Bank Briefcase on the Line: Raven besiegte Kane *SAW World Heavyweight Title Match: CM Punk besiegte Super Dragon © 2014 Tag Team Preshow: *Tag Team Match: Excellence Gains Opulence besiegten The Rising Broskis *Tag Team Match: Security Squad besiegten Swiss Money Holding Mainshow: *Singles Match: Kushida besiegte Shane Douglas *Singles Match: Wade Barrett besiegte Sterling James Keenan *SAW World Tag Team Titles No. 1 Contender Six-Man Tag Team Match: The Ascension besiegten The Steiners *Singles Match: Raven besiegte Raven *Hardcore Match: Sheamus besiegte Mick Foley *SAW Television Title Match: Soturi besiegte Big Boss Man © per Disqualifikation nach einem Eingriff der Security Squad *SAW Hardcore Title 4-Way Match: Zack Sabre Jr. besiegte Fandango ©, Heimo Ukonselka und Bad Bones - TITELWECHSEL!!! *Singles Match: Thumbtack Jack besiegte Ozz *SAW World Heavyweight Title Ladder Match: Kevin Steen besiegte Diamond Dallas Page © - TITELWECHSEL!!! Wissenswertes *2011 wurde mit dem Bash erstmals nicht die Survivor Series Show des Jahres, was wohl vor allem dem Ladder Match Randy Orton vs. Chris Jericho geschuldet war und das als eines der besten SAW-Matches aller Zeit gilt. *Drei Jahre später fand mit Kevin Steen gegen Diamond Dallas Page erneut ein Ladder Match im Main Event der Show statt. *2014 traten zwei völlig identisch aussehende Ravens gegeneinander an und so wusste niemand, wer der eigentliche Sieger war. Kategorie:Pay Per Views